spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dropping the Kids Off
Mr. Hankey's kids have run off while their mother was getting drunk. Rather than help solve the shit domestic dispute, go find the kids. Summary Go through the sewers and defeat hobos and rats while searching for Mr. Hankey's kids. Walkthrough Speak to Mr. Hankey in his house. He will tell you his kids are missing and ask for help. Go left from the house and dart across the first sewage pipe you come across. Fight the Mutant Rats on the far side to gain access to the next ladder. Amber calls out to you from her perch in the middle of a sewage waterfall. You can’t reach her from here; you must go up top and shut off the sewage pipe first. Climb the ladder and take the catwalk around to the left side. Turn the yellow valve to shut off the sewage and descend the ladder under the pipe. Speak with Amber on her perch. She thanks you and sends you a friend request before running back home. Climb back up and take the catwalk to the right this time. Continue through a hole in the wall and past a ladder down. You’ll come to a dead-end with sealed gate, a wooden pallet on the wall, and a ladder going down. Climb down the ladder to find two Drunken Hobos looking for quarters for a “Shit Show” with Cornwallis the star attraction. Beat the Drunken Hobos and you free Cornwallis. He befriends you and hightails it back home. Go back up and take the ladder you skipped on your way to Cornwallis. This leads to the back end of the sewers. Follow it to the right until you reach a yellow valve. Turn it to lower the sewage level. Cross to the front, near the power generator, and head to the right. Continue right until you reach a dead-end corner. Use your ranged weapon to shoot down a ladder overhead and climb up. Go left past the tunnel and shoot another red wheel above the next sewer pipe to slow the flow. Cross before the sludge douses you and smash the wooden pallet on the wall to reveal a hole. Crawl through the hole and follow the catwalk to the left. You enter a room; Simon stands in a sewer grate in the corner. He asks you for help with the rats milling about underneath the grate. Attack the rats. Once they die, Mama Rat arrives with five more Baby Rats to chew you out. Squish the Baby Rats quickly so they can’t swarm, then turn your two attacks around on Mama Rat. If a nasty bite slips through your blocks, hit her with a stun attack to limit her opportunities. You save Simon from being a floater, and he sends you a friend request before getting back home. Return to the Hankey house and speak with Mr. Hankey. Both parents thank you and give you two more friend requests. Mr. Hankey also hands you a Piece of Poo, a powerful item that summons Mr. Hankey to fight for you once per day. Category:Side Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Side Quests